supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wipeout Canada
Wipeout Canada is a show that is aired on TVTropolis until Summer 2011 during Spring 2011 and the hosts are Ennis Esmer, Jonathan Torrens and Jessica Phillips. It ended in July 2011 as it wasn't renewed for a second season. Roles for Contestants 'Allen Ford/Kelsi Nielsen' *Mad Scientist Kelsi - Dunces vs. Dragons *Mad Scientist Man - Dunces vs. Dragons 'Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez' Mario Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Daisy *Wario *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Birdo *Dimentio *Brighton *Twila *Rosalina *Boo *King Boo *Blooper *Hammer Bro. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Toad *Toadette HSM Characters All characters that are main from High School Musical 1 and High School Musical 2 but other characters from other series appears. In Hocus Pocus, these contestants are better than what Troy and Gabriella wanted. These playables are all from Ontario. better than area Code 613. December 2011-Jauary 12, 2012 *Troy Bolton - Ottawa/Oakville, Ontario *Gabriella Montez - Pembroke, Ontario *Sharpay Evans - Pembroke, Ontario *Ryan Evans - Dundas/Ottawa, Ontario (Dundas in Ep7 only, Napanee in Darkness Bleached vs. Sun Bleached only) *Chad Danforth - Ottawa, Ontario *Taylor McKessie - Ottawa, Ontario *Kelsi Nielsen - Pembroke, Ontario at all season (chooser and founder of Ontario, in Hot Cop and the Fuzz Kelsi deleted a scene where Hot Cop and the Fuzz makes a scene) *Zeke Baylor - Hamilton, Ontario *Jason Cross - Toronto, Ontario *Martha Cox - Oshawa, Ontario *SpongeBob SquarePants - Kingston, Ontario *Patrick Star - Brockville, Ontario *Mr. Krabs - Pembroke, Ontario (deleted scene in Chocolate Thunder) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Pembroke, Ontario *Karen Plankton - Ottawa, Ontario *Squidward Tentacles - Ottawa, Ontario *Pearl Krabs - Renfrew/Pembroke, Ontario *Squilliam Fancyson - one house away from High School Musical 2's Allen Ford/Pembroke, Ontario January 12, 2012-present *Troy Bolton - Ottawa *Gabriella Montez - Arnprior *Sharpay Evans - Petawawa *Ryan Evans - Napanee *Chad Danforth - Ottawa *Taylor McKessie - Ottawa *Kelsi Nielsen - Pembroke *Jason Cross - Toronto *Martha Cox - Oshawa *Zeke Baylor - Hamilton Songs Newer to Wipeout Canada *Sharpay's Kiss (Abigail, Sharpay and Boys Who Cry) *The Worst of My Life (Abigail and Troy) List *Kelsi Nielsen was on every episode, but she is helping contestants like: Ron Wear Crystal Grierson Troy Bolton Gabriella Montez Episode 1: Premiere *Philip Demers got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 2: The Bachelor *Jonathan Huisman got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 3: Beauties vs. Geeks *Reid Gustavson won the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 4: Athletes Edition *Scott Frandsen got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 5: Photo Bomber *Taeed Quddusi got a free pass to the Wiepout Zone. Episode 6: East vs. West *Trent Taylor got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 7: Chocolate Thunder *Creg Taylor got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 8: Hot Cop and The Fuzz *Jonathan Bald got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 9: Heroes *Nathan Boudreau got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 10: Food Fight *Paul Pearson got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. *A 21st contestant, David Rosin, was from the episode. *Note: Jennifer Peter's Wipeout Zone time of 9 minutes and three seconds was the worst in Wipeout Canada history. Episode 11: The Knitting Ninja *Chris Schmidt got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 12: Tight And Bright *Brian Guy got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone Episode 13: Family Edition *Jonathan Ruiz got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone Gallery Ford 02.JPG Ford 01.JPG Swearing Kelsi, The Wipeout Workout Is On!.jpg Ron-langton.jpg D.-Vortisch.jpg N.-Sapera-Fencing.jpg Bonhomme250x400-thumb-250x400-122123.jpg Tessa Bonhomme 1.jpg 2404683.jpg Boring in the Face!.jpg Ab48c656-5f87-4a93-ab03-c20776e443af-19.jpg 05ea5648-444a-4f99-b925-9779a0feb010-1.jpg Bc127528-c712-4593-b04d-5d4ba3cb109b-19.jpg Boinga, Boring.JPG P1030225-1.JPG P1030238-1.JPG WIPEOUT-CANADA-web1.jpg photo_1683099_resize.jpg 254205_213319302042354_115134881860797_592466_874981_n.jpg 5966755222_a9df669335_z.jpg course-pose.jpg 51Z2WQl3QrL.jpg creg-taylor.jpg 295px-Corredor_Tyrone.png 330px-PolicialTasha.png|Space Officer Tasha 548px-PablorG.png 548px-Uniquar.png 552px-RAINHATASHA.jpg 552px-Werewolf.png 284px-Policial Tyrone.png|Space Officer Tyrone AustinG.png Brandolynn.jpg|link=Brandolynn Bentley Catchtrain5.jpg Cozinheiro_Pablo.png|Cook Pablo Dr.Minúsculo.png Eahora.png|King Austin HomemLimpeza.png Jeff-Cross.jpg Jessica Ratchelous.jpg Mari Strauss.jpg MergulhiniTyrone.png Mrs. Menchini.jpg Navegador_Tyrone.png|Navigator Tyrone Norris.jpg PabloPablovichFeliz.jpg Patrulheira_Tasha.png|Ski Patroller Tasha 249px-Patrulheira_Uniqua.png|Ski Patroller Uniqua PrincesaTasha.png PrincesaUniqua.png Senhorita_T.png TrabTyro.png Transportador_Pablo.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-18-08h05m27s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-18-08h06m33s185.png Zuniqua.png Good Boring, Boigna.jpg Expect I Play Boinga!.jpg Boinga, Boring12.jpg Bimpay.jpg Boring! Boinga!!!.jpg Day to Remember.jpg Chelsea Tailfeathers.jpg Abigail Santos in HSM4 The Dances of the Dances.jpg Ant Lady.jpg Gloom DeBacker.jpg I'm Like HUH!.jpg Sheens.jpg Karen Burnett.jpg 40c5386b4cf2962def30e50159c1.jpg a65229434096a462643ee99c5198.jpg afdd281b-2b78-44da-98ff-f5efdf7521b3-19.jpg Maikawa.jpg S. Boudreau.jpg D. Thomas.jpg Bet23 078.PNG Lori Alan, CAN I BE ELIMINATED.jpg|Warren Lindsay Champlain_Trail_Pioneer_Village.jpg|link=Evans family Go Away! Not so fast Canadian.jpg Toodee.jpg|Toodee Muno.png|Muno Brobee.jpg|Brobee 523790.jpg|Tori Vega's most favorite contestant|link=Evan Cundal Songs *Bop to the Top *Breaking Free *Get'cha Head in the Game *Start of Something New *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All in This Together *When There Was Me and You *What I've Been Looking For *What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) *What Time Is It? (Summer Time) *Fabulous (High School Musical 2) *Work This Out *I Don't Dance *You are the Music in Me *You are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) *Gotta Go My Own Way *Everyday *It's All About You, Girl *I Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You *All for One *Bet on It *Now or Never *I Want It All *Right Here, Right Now *Can I Have This Dance? *A Night to Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *The Boys are Back *Walk Away *Scream *Senior Year Spring Medley (A Night To Remember (Reprise), Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise), Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise), I Want It All (Reprise), Now or Never (Reprise)) *We're All in This Together (Reprise) *High School Musical Trivia *In Episode 7, the episode had the most viewer votes for Gabriella and Troy. *Taylor McKessie was the only character from HSM who says Thi Vo or Sharpay Evans will beat 3rd Place in the Sweeper. *When Kelsi said that Sharpay will be on the list. *In Eastern Ontario, Sharpay loves Monique Coleman. *After fifth place of episode 7 on the Dizzy Dummy was eliminated, Princess Daisy changes the arm wrestling champion back to Sharpay Evans. *Squirrel Jokes & No Free Rides mostly hated Tanya Carter. *In Episode 9, Sharpay says that the state of New York needs Brockville from Ontario. *In Episode 8, there are no Toronto contestants and it's too boring. *When Krabs said Sharpay she will go with Troy, she hates Gabriella in Ep5. *Sharpay Evans said Dunces and Dragons beated Fear of a Krabby Patty in the seventh episode. *High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year was ranked second on Wipeout Canada's Top 20. *Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez and Allen Ford was watching Over the Top 30 times in a single day like Caffeinated in All Star Brawl. *To go to Kijiji Pembroke, follow the rules, but only the four of you did (Kelsi Nielsen, Allen Ford, Nicky Sapera and Evan Cundal). Episodes *Premiere *The Bachelor *Beauties vs. Geeks *Athletes Edition *Photo Bomber *East vs. West *Chocolate Thunder *Hot Cop and the Fuzz *Heroes Edition *Food Fight and Crazy Legs *The Knitting Ninja *Tight and Bright *Family Edition *Wipeout Canada's Awards *Darkness Bleached and Sun Bleached *A Night To Remember Contestants All the contestants on the show were chosen by Kelsi Nielsen based on their hometowns. Wipeout Canada's Awards are allowed for winners. Ontario Living in a small city or town will be in Team Gabriella. When they are Troy or Sharpay called Traypay said that the New Leaf loves the Old Leaf, the NDPs yell ''We want Krabby Patties''. Mostly in High School Musical 2, Abigail Santos and Allen Ford's voices was heard before Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. After that, Ice Climbers quits the Dizzy Dummy. Rather than Carp of Eastern Ontario (Carleton Place, Pembroke, Arnprior and Renfrew), there are some HSM2 songs like Bet on It, Work This Out, Fabulous, Gotta Go My Own Way, What Time Is It?, You Are the Music in Me, Everyday and You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version) and characters like Squilliam Fancyson and Abigail Santos at the point of the way in Lava Springs Country Club. In High School Musical 2, Sharpay Evans talks to Allen Ford of Pembroke after Gotta Go My Own Way by Gabriella when she quits and leaves Lava Springs Country Club and drives her back home and Troywhen he plays basketball during the night time when it's time to sleep and he does not. When A. Santos and A. Ford get back (Abigail and Allen), nothing to do with SSBB like On this day. Sharpay Evans keeps saying on Chocolate Thunder, Heroes Edition and Athletes Edition, "In New York, we want both Brockville and Belleville". When Gabriella Montez appeared, she said "The cocktail Cutie sucks and episode ten is too boring" and she said "Hey, Over the Top is not an arm wrestling film". *Amherstburg - Matthew Merrett *Ancaster/Hamilton - Erik/John Rasmussen *Arnprior - Gabriella Montez *Beamsville/Lincoln/Hamilton - Johnathan Bald *Belleville - Toad *Brampton - Ashley Chappelle, Adrian/Sarah Griffith, Jason Vanderburgh *Brockville - Toadette, Patrick Star *Brooklin - Mike Conley *Burlington - Gary Brown *Cambridge - Joshua Jones, Sandra Stephenson *Cornwall (cameo) - Aron Hiaies *Courtice - Joel Sutherland *Deep River - Mrs. Puff and family *Dundas/Hamilton - Abigail Santos *Embrun - Ken Downtown *Essex - Kelly Bradley and Lori Shepley *Fergus - Jackie Marie Greig *Gowanstown - Karen Burnett *Guelph - Eric Lyons, Natalie Harrison (for short) *Haliburton - Carole Alexander *Hamilton - Glen McCharles, Abigail Santos, Erik Rasmussen, John Rasmussen, Johnathan Bald, Zeke Baylor *Killialoe - SpongeBob SquarePants *Kingston - Evan Cundal (for short) *Kitchener - Joanne Mittelholtz *Laurentian Hills - Mr. Krabs, Plankton *Laurentian Valley - Squidward Tentacles, Squilliam Fancyson *Leamington - Brooke DeBacker *London - Pamela "Lynn" Greenlee and Tim Riehl *Mississauga - Sanica Robinson, Andrew Blair, Robert Forsyth, Bimal Lakhani, Danyella Perciballi *Napanee - Ryan Evans *Niagara Falls - Phillip Demers, Donna McLean, Brenda Levesque *North Bay - Brian Guy *Oakville - Effie Voulgaris *Orangeville - Brandi "Lee" Neil *Oshawa - Martha Cox *Ottawa - Crystal Grierson, Ron Langton, Halley Van Muyen, Dave Shugar, Lindsay Goldman, Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth *Palmerston - Stephanie Le Tourneau *Pembroke - Allen Ford/Kent Allen, Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal (for long), Gabriella Montez (short), Sharpay Evans (short), Pearl Krabs (dirty number), Kelsi Nielsen *Petawawa - Mrs. Sharpay Evans, Evan Cundal *Port Perry - Lisa Belanger *Renfrew - Pearl Krabs *Rockland - Caroline Dalpe *Sarnia - Timothy Westaway *St. Catharines - Crystal Malachosky, Nicholas Christopher, Stephen Snijders *Sudbury - Tessa Bonhomme *Toronto - Sandra Yang, Austin Fannin, Ryan Duchak, Danielle Schon, Kristi Rudmik, Lyndsey Lewis, Mrs. Conception, Gregory Thinet, Marwan El Nashar, Andrea Black, Warren Lindsay, Ryan Buller, Tania Doyle, Brody Berry, Jessica Casey, Sheena Hunt, Leo Lopes, Judy Baldwin, Mariah Stephen, Jazmine "Jade" Stephen, Jason Cross *Trenton - Shannon Fielding *Wasaga Beach - Kara Darnley *Woodstock - Heather Morrison Ontario did have wrestling voice heard from Gabriella. Alberta *Airdrie - Whitney Wright *Alderflats - Chad Kellgren *Calgary - Kevin Chernenkoff, Brett Bacon, Julie Menchini, Creg Taylor, Brandolynn Bentley, Thi Vo, Tracey Thomas, Mari Strauss, David Way, Tony Norman, Michelle Kelly, Oral O'Gilvie, Ian Cockerline, Nathan Collins, Amber Pauls (for long), Andrea Muhlbach (cameo), Slavmoir Richard Czyz, Stephanie Law, Robert Vargo, Jonathan and Laurel Ruiz, Kevin Taylor, Quotes *"Pembroke sucks!" (Gabriella Montez) *"Ottawa wins again" (Troy Bolton) *"Olesya, do not play with Sharpay" (Daisy) *"Naruto Sucks" (Birdo) *"Vote on!" (Sharpay Evans at Allen Ford's house) *"Get Sun Bleached and Darkness Bleached!" (Allen Ford in Dunces vs. Dragons) *"Get I Don't Dance and Work This Out!" (Abigail Santos in Dunces vs. Dragons) *"We want Tom Green"! (Kelsi Nielsen) *"That's right, no longer a pearl!" *"From Cobden, you must take the way to Pembroke, Ontario to get to Nicky Sapera, Allen Ford and Evan Cundal's houses." (Kelsi Nielsen) Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Pablo Category:Universes Category:ASBB Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Darn its Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Pearl Krabs Category:Songs Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:Shows Category:Birdo Category:All-Star Category:Ottawa, Ontario